Little Princess
by brainlessGeologist
Summary: La princesa Johann Egbert de Prospit carga con un enorme secreto, ¿Qué deberá hacer para no verse descubierta?
1. Prólogo

En una noche de cierta época, nacía una pequeña princesa en una gran habitación de un gran castillo. Esa misma noche la princesa falleció.

Al mismo tiempo, en una precaria habitación de una pequeña cabaña, nacía un pequeño niño bastardo de un caballero y una sirvienta del mismo castillo.

Minutos antes de ser arrancado de las manos de su madre, no queda más que un suave recuerdo de esa expresión de sufrimiento y angustia en el rostro de la mujer.


	2. Ser la Princesa

Ahora mismo eres "una princesa".

Te encuentras recostada en una enorme cama, en una enorme habitación, que obviamente no debería pertenecerte.

Te levantas con pesadez del lugar e inmediatamente entra una sirvienta en la habitación. Su nombre es Jade, es tu sirvienta personal, ella es quien te ayuda a parecer una "princesa" hecha y derecha.

Mientras te ayuda a vestirte, observas tu reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a ti. Tus cabellos, largos y de color azabache, caen sobre tus hombros. Tu anatomía en sí muestra claramente la figura perfecta para una mujer... Pero no lo eres.

No tienes idea de tu verdadero nombre.

No tienes idea de quién se supone que deberías ser actualmente.

Pero si tienes claro, que no eres una princesa.

Tu pseudonimo es Princesa Johann Egbert de Prospit... Ese es el nombre de otra persona.

Ya hace bastante tiempo que te has enterado de que la vida como la conoces hasta ahora no es más que una farsa.

Pero tu historia ya se irá conociendo más adelante.

Ya estás vestido, llevas un vestido largo y de tonos dorados, encajes de oro y brillos de a montones adornan la prenda. Sobre tu cabeza llevas una tiara, aquella tiara que te da a reconocer tu actual título.

Agradeces a Jade y sales de tu habitación.

Vuelves a seguir tu rutina.

Saludas a todo sirviente que te encuentres hasta llegar al gran salón en que se te darán tus típicas clases.

En todas y cada una de ellas te enseñan a comportarte como una princesa digna de su puesto.

Te aburres e ignoras cada una de las llamadas de atención de parte de tu tutor, preferías quedarte observando al cielo que estaba cruzando la ventana. En las noches de insomnio amabas quedarte mirando los brillantes luceros del manto color carbón, en ocasiones pasaban estrellas fugaces, cada vez que esto sucedía, tu pedías un deseo, para muchos será una estupidez, pero tu creías firmemente en que algún día, todo lo que pediste se volviera realidad.

Lamentablemente no podrías contar ninguno de tus más profundos anhelos aquí, según Jade, si cuentas un deseo a alguien, este no se cumplirá.

Despegas tu vista del azul cielo, algo ha llamado tu atención... ¿Ese no es...? ¡Es Jake! ¡Tu guardia personal y mejor amigo!

Jake es la única persona en todo el castillo con la cual puedes establecer una conversación sin que te llame ''alteza'' o ''majestad'', aun que algunas veces lo haga simplemente para fastidiarte, pero, por muy amigos que sean, frente a el tienes que seguir comportandote como una chica.

Ojalá el tiempo pase rápido... No quieres hacer más que hablar con el y perder el día juntos.

Al fin pudiste librarte de esas aburridas clases, actualmente estás corriendo a toda velocidad buscando a Jake.

Preguntaste a sirvientes y a los pocos guardias que estaban por castillo si habían visto pasar a Jake por ahí, ninguno fue de mucha ayuda, todos estaban ocupados con una u otra cosa. Finalmente, Jade volvió a salvarte, Jake había hablado con ella hace poco, te indicó donde estaría y rápidamente te pusiste en marcha.

Cuando pudiste divisarlo, una gran sonrisa se formó en tu rostro.

\- ¡Jake! .- Gritaste a todo pulmón estando a algunos metros de el.

\- ¿Johann...? - El también volteó a verte. Pareciera que se le haya contagiado tu carisma, pues apenas te vió correspondió a tu sonrisa, pero esta no duró mucho en el rostro del oji esmeralda.

\- ... ¿Sucede algo...?- Preguntaste una vez estuviste a su lado.

\- Ah... Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, alteza...- Frunciste el ceño por el apodo.- Si no me equivoco, usted no está informada... Para hoy teníamos programada una visita de parte de los gobernantes del reino de Derse... -

\- ¿Derse?... Oh no, nadie me había hablado sobre ello...- Mentira. Habías escuchado hablar sobre lo de la visita por tu tutor, pero preferiste seguir en las nubes.

Ibas a decirle algo más a Jake, pero una de las sirvientas que estaban por ahí cerca, te pidió que le acompañases a verte más ''presentable''.

Mientras eras prácticamente arrastrado hasta tu alcoba, ves a Jake correr apresuradamente para llegar al lado de sus compañeros que ya hace un tiempo le estaban llamando.

Algo tienes claro y eso es que tendrás que volver a sobreactuar tu papel de princesa.


	3. Conoce a los Gobertantes de Derse

Eres la princesa otra vez.

Una vez más te toca estar frente a un espejo, observando todo los cambios que le hacen a tu apariencia física.

Esta vez el color de tu vestido cambia a tonos azul y sus derivados, claro que esta vez es mucho más 'pomposo' por así decirlo. Los brillos caían a montones en toda la prenda, junto a algunas piedras preciosas que se encargaban de decorar lugares en específico, incluso tu cabello llegaba a estar adornado con algunas gemas. La tiara sobre tu cabeza también ha cambiado, esta es mucho más grande y no hace más que hacerte sentir incómodo.

Suspiras, odias cuando vienen representantes de otros reinos de visita, es simplemente molesto tener que usar prendas de este tipo.

Una vez estás listo, te conducen hasta el salón real. En ese lugar se encuentra tu ''padre'' en el trono y tu ''madre'' a su derecha. Tu te acercas saludando respetuosamente al rey y tomas posición en el trono más pequeño a su izquierda.

Supones que sólo te queda esperar.

Al fin, luego de 10 largos minutos, las innecesarias trompetas anunciaban la llegada de los Dersenses[ _ **N.A: ke] .**_

De forma casi inmediata, el rey y la reina se levantaron de su lugar y se acercaron a saludar. Tu preferiste quedarte en tu lugar y no mover un solo músculo hasta que te hablaran o algo.

Y eso es lo que pasó, el rey te presentó a los monarcas... Que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de su apariencia.

Un hombre adulto, alto, de ojos ámbar oscuro y de cabello extravagante te sonreía, supones que es el rey por la corona que se encontraba en su cabeza.

Un joven alto, pero no tanto como el primero, de cabello casi igual de extravagante que el mayor y ojos anaranjados brillantes, también te sonreía, solo que de forma más discreta.

Y por último, un joven un tanto más bajo que los otros, aunque te superaba a ti en estatura, de cabello aplastado y brillante y ojos de un intenso color carmesí, te miraba fijamente, casi sin expresión en el rostro.

Este último te hizo sentir bastante incómodo, pero aún así despabilaste y te levantaste de tu lugar, tomaste los bordes de tu vestido y hiciste una reverencia en forma de saludo a los tres.

-Es un honor conocer a sus majestades.- Saludaste con respeto.

\- Así que esta es la famosa Johann, le han educado bien.- Al escuchar las palabras del rey, finjiste una sonrisa.

Oh si, otro detalle, el principe de los ojos carmín seguía mirandote fijamente.

En una ocasión miraste de reojo al joven y este te regaló una sonrisa cínica que te hizo estremecer.

Esa persona realmente no te da confianza alguna.


	4. Shock

— _ **Johann**_.— Llamó el rey del reino dorado.

— _**Ah, ¿S-si padre?**_ — Respondiste a su llamado, despabilando de las miradas tanto pícaras como desconfiadas que te dabas con el joven príncipe del reino contrario.

Permítame contextualizarle, luego del noble saludo entre los reyes y un paseo a lo largo del jardín real; la joven princesa, junto a los demás nobles, se encontraban en plena cena.

La habitación era amplia, de paredes teñidas en amarillo pastel y decorado en color oro. Un gran candelabro cuelga del techo, hecho de oro puro y cristales teñidos en colores cálidos que cuelgan en toda la estructura.

En el centro de la habitación está la enorme mesa, con ese enorme banquete, un banquete derivado de sopas, postres, ensaladas, entradas, platos principales y sin fines de comidas para cada uno de esos tipos.

Lamentablemente, por muy deliciosa que estuviera la cena, no fuiste capaz de tomar bocado alguno, las miradas que te brindaba el príncipe de ojos carmín cual rubí te tenían demasiado nervioso a tal punto de quitarte el apetito.

— _**Bien sabrás lo mala que está la situación entre ambos reinos**_.— Habló el monarca.

El rey albino te sonrió cuando tu padre terminó de hablar. Tú estabas un tanto confundido, en realidad no sabías nada sobre el tema, pero de todas formas mantuviste la compostura y respondiste.

— _**Claro que sí, he estado al tanto de cómo se llevan a cabo nuestras relaciones.—**_ Incluso tú te sorprendiste de lo serio que sonó aquello.

— _**¡Perfecto entonces! Ahora, Johann, para establecer una buena amistad con el reino de Derse, he de pedirte algo**_.—

Te estaba dando mala espina toda esta situación.

— _ **Quiero que escojas a uno de los príncipes, contraerás santo matrimonio con quien elijas lo más pronto posible**_.—

...

— _**... Lo siento, creo que he escuchado mal**_.— El joven estaba en un completo estado de shock.— _**¿Ma-matrimonio?**_ —

— _**Así es...**_ — __Habló esta vez el rey albino.— _ **Espero que esta repentina decisión no le moleste, princesa**_.—

Te mantuviste en silencio mientras veías alternativamente a los príncipes y a los reyes para finalmente salir indignado de aquella de la habitación, dejando detrás de ti un fuerte estruendo, causa de la forma en que cerraste la puerta.

Si bien normalmente te mantenías en calma y accedías a cada una de las peticiones que tuviera tu rey o cualquier otro, esta vez era demasiado, no estabas preparado para algo así.

Además eras un CHICO, ¿Le habrán informado a los príncipes de esto? No, rechazas esa idea inmediatamente, nadie más, aparte de ti, Jade y algunos sirvientes cercanos a ti saben que eres un chico.

Permítame explicarle un poco más de esta historia, en un inicio, la reina de Prospit estaba embarazada, pero lamentablemente, la progenitora falleció el mismo día de su nacimiento. Con temor, los sirvientes dieron un funeral secreto a la pequeña princesa y a cambio, le arrebataron el recién nacido a una de las sirvientas del castillo para luego echarla del lugar. Sorpresivamente, el pequeño niño tenía un gran parecido con la princesa, entonces lo adaptaron para que fuera la nueva ''princesa'' de Prospit, ellos fueron quienes cuidaron en su mayoría al niño, dando escusas y procurando que la joven e inexperta ''madre'' no se diera cuenta del engaño.

Por suerte, el niño no había cambiado mucho en cuanto a apariencia y mantenía una actitud bastante femenina. A nuestra joven princesa solo le informaron sobre el real engaño cuando tenía apenas 12 años de edad.

Te encaminaste al jardín, dejando detrás de ti un rastro de piedras preciosas que arrancabas de tu cabello al deshacer el pomposo peinado que te habían asignado para la ocasión, preferías llevarlo suelto y sentirte libre.

Al retirar la última piedra preciosa de tu cabello, suspiraste y te sentaste en el césped admirando al horizonte, para tu sorpresa ya estaba atardeciendo, la mezcla de colores anaranjados, amarillos, carmines, violetas y azules te hacía recordar el lío en que estabas metido. No querías contraer matrimonio, si eso pasaba, de seguro tendrías que irte al reino de Derse, un lugar en que nunca habías estado.

Tenías miedo.

Repentinamente escuchaste unos pasos detrás de tí y rápidamente te volteaste. Jake estaba aquí para salvarte otra vez.

— _**¿Sucede algo, princesa?**_ — Escuchar esas simples palabras te hizo sonreír. Al lado de Jake era el único lugar en que realmente te sentías libre. Actualmente deberías estar junto a él, cuidando el castillo y a la familia real a toda costa, pero lamentablemente te tocó este destino, con el cual no acababas de estar al 100% de acuerdo, pero amabas a este reino y le eras fiel al rey y la reina de todo corazón, así no te quedaba de otra más que resignarte.

— _**No es nada, Jake**_.—

Y así es como comenzó una larga charla entre ambos.


	5. Primer Amor

Ya había pasado una hora desde que dejaste el comedor y empezaste a hablar con Jake.

Estabas nervioso solo por el hecho de pensar que le diste una mala impresión al rey dersense.  
Por muchas oportunidades en las que hayas tenido la oportunidad de acabar con toda esta farsa, tu seguías viento en popa con ella.  
Amabas mucho al reino y a sus poblerinos, no querías que todo esto se echara a perder solo por descubrir que su "querida princesa" había sido una farsa todo este tiempo y para peor, no tenías idea de como fuera a reaccionar sus majestades.  
Si fuera por ti, actualmente serías un soldado del castillo y a mano de Jake te dedicarías a mantener todo el calma.

Te despediste de tu fiel amigo y volviste corriendo al castillo, ya era tarde como para volver al salón del banquete, lo ideal sería que fueras a tu cuarto.  
Caminabas por los oscuros pasillos, el resonar de los tacones de tus zapatos en las penumbras te hacía sentir nervioso, nunca sabes qué o quién puede andar ahí.

\- **_¿Princesa...?_** \- Esa voz gruesa te hizo estremecer y te mantuviste quieto en el lugar.  
\- **_Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿La he asustado?_** \- Escuchaste sus pasos acercarse a tu espalda. Volviendo de tu trance, te volteaste para encontrarte con unos hermosos ojos anaranjados.

- _ **Debo admitir que quizá solo un poco, pero no es como para que se preocupe, príncipe...**_ \- Dudaste a la hora de su nombre, en ningún momento te habían presentado a sus majestades.

- _ **Lamento mucho no haber tenido la oportunidad de presentarme antes, soy el Príncipe Dirk, para servirle, Princesa Johann**_.- Nunca habías hablado con alguien con ese nivel de formalidad, podrías llevarte bien con el.

\- _**Oh, no se preocupe. Mejor tarde que nunca**_.- Respondes amablemente. Como toda una princesa.- **_Por cierto... Lamento cualquier estrago que pude haber causado por haber desaparecido así durante Ia cena. Fue muy imprudente de mi parte_**.-

- ** _Bueno, posiblemente su padre haya exagerado un poco respecto al tema, pero no todos los días te informan de que te casarás. Yo reaccionaría de la misma manera_**.-

La forma en que se expresaba era prácticamente igual a la tuya, sin quererlo, esto te hacía sentir un tanto atraído a el.

Siguieron conversando en aquel pasillo y sin notaro, una hora más de fue volando.

\- **_Oh, ya es muy tarde, debería volver a su habitación, princesa_**.-

\- **_Tiene razón_**.- Suspiraste. Ahora no tenías ganas de irte.

\- **_Si quiere... Puedo acompañarle hasta su cuarto_**.- Esto te hizo sentir la persona más feliz del mundo y respondiendo con un gesto afirmativo, ambos caminaron hasta tu habitación, volviendo a entablar un tema de conversación.

Luego de minutos de caminar por los pasillos, te detuviste frente a una enorme puerta con hermosos tallados y decorados con pintura dorada.  
\- **_Bien... Es aquí_**.- Le sonreíste al príncipe mayor.

- ** _Ya veo, se me ha hecho tan corto el viaje hablando con usted_**.- El te correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- **_Mañana podemos seguir hablando del tema que dejamos pendiente_**.- Te despediste con la mano y entraste a tu habitación para luego cerrar lentamente la puerta.

Te recargaste en esta, liberando un suspiro y dejando que una boba sonrisa se pinte en tu rostro.  
En solo esta hora habías conocido tanto del príncipe, tenían tantas cosas en común.  
Sin lugar a dudas, estás enamorado.  
Sin poder resistirlo más, te lanzaste a tu cama y desparramaste toda tu felicidad en tus sueños.

Pero pronto aquella única felicidad se esfumaría con el viento.

Entre las tinieblas, una cínica sonrisa y unos ojos demoníacos brillaban con malicia.


	6. Capítulo sin Título

Un nuevo amanecer se presentaba en el reino de Prospit.  
Te encontrabas ansioso frente al espejo, recibiendo los últimos retoques en su cabello y vestido por parte de su sirvienta.

\- _¡Apresúrate Jade, por favor!_ -

\- _¿Hm? ¿Por qué tanto apuro?_ -

\- _Q-Quiero llegar temprano a desayunar_.-

\- _Ah... Ya veo_. - Bufó.

\- _Jade... Creo que el matrimonio me parece una buena idea_.-

\- _... ¡¿Eh?! Y... Y ese cambio tan repentino..._ -

\- _Es que... El príncipe Dirk es tan perfecto... Creo... Creo que estoy enamorado_.-

\- _V-vaya... ¡Eso es bueno! Así no tienes que sentirte presionado a casarte_.-

\- _Jeje, si..._ -

\- _Bien, ya está_.- anunció separándose para ver el resultado.

\- _¡Muchas gracias, Jade!_ \- Gritaste lleno de emoción a la vez que salías rápidamente de la habitación.

Corrías hecho un manojo de nervios por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor principal.  
Antes de entrar, arreglaste un poco tu cabello y te aseguraste de verte bien, tomaste posición de una princesa digna y madura y entraste a la habitación.  
Aunque todo se te fue al suelo cuando le viste ahí, hablando con su hermano. Dios, pareciera que hoy se ve más perfecto que el día anterior.

Antes de hablar, te despejaste la garganta.

\- _B-Buenos días_. - Saludaste.

\- _¡Johann! Buenos días, hija mía_.- Saludó tu padre.

Tomaste asiento junto a tu madre, dedicándole una mirada al príncipe Dirk.  
Este correspondió y te dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Oh dios, era tan lindo.

Pero, detrás de él se encontraba su hermano, todo lo contrario a el. Te dedicaba una mirada que parecía atravesar todo tu ser. Y su sonrisa era picardía pura.

Te pusiste serio al instante al verle. No te daba confianza algúna. Lo repetirías tantas veces fuera necesario.

Desayunaste en silencio, solo escuchabas las conversaciones de los adultos, en ocasiones dabas respuestas u opiniones en un tono totalmente serio y volvías a estar en silencio.

* * *

Una vez terminado tu desayuno, te levantaste de tu lugar y fuiste a tu lugar el jardín.  
No viste a Jake por ninguna parte, eso te extrañó un poco, normalmente te lo encontrabas por ahí rondando en las mañanas./p

En fin, sin esperar más, te dejaste caer al suave césped y dejaste escapar toda tensión en tu cuerpo.

Habrá pasado algo así como una hora, no te levantaste de tu lugar hasta que escuchaste pasos acercarse.

\- _¿Quién anda ahí?_ \- Algo nervioso te levantaste del lugar mirando a tus alrededores, te sorprendiste al ver al príncipe Dirk a algunos pasos de tí.

\- _Princesa Johann, lamento haberle asustado de esa manera_.- Se excusó el rubio.

Tus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín.

\- _Oh, no no, no se preocupe_.- Respondiste. - _Uhm... ¿Qué le trae por aquí?_ -

\- _Solo salí a dar un paseo, debo admitir que tienen un jardín precioso_.-

Guardaste silencio por un momento y luego hablaste.

\- _Uhm... Príncipe Dirk... Yo... Quería hablar sobre usted sobre el tema del matrimonio_.-

\- _¿Hay algo que le moleste? Yo puedo hablar sobre el tema con mi rey y ver si se puede llegar a otro acuerdo_.-

\- _¡No no no! Bueno... Al principio si, pero..._ \- Volviste a callar. - _Yo... Quiero escogerle a usted para el matrimonio, espero que esté de acuerdo_.-

Oh dios, los nervios te estaban ganando.

- _... ¿Es encerio?_ -

Asentiste.

\- _Estoy completamente de acuerdo y... para mí sería todo un placer convertirme en su esposo, princesa_.-

No pudiste más y simplemente le abrazaste.  
El te correspondió, pero luego analizaste bien lo que estabas haciendo y te soltaste rápidamente.

\- _Yo... Uhm... Hablaré con mi padre a la hora de la cena para anunciar mi elección_.-

Luego de aquello, pasaron horas y horas conversando juntos en el jardín.


End file.
